


Yours

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Dry Humping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Tao loved when he could see Sehun all over his body.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> -biting  
-marking   
-handjobs   
-dry humping (i guess)   
\- 69ing (maybe)  
\- masturbation   
\- mirrors (again) 
> 
> So I'm back again, late and with trash. I don't really know what this is, but apparently I cannot stop being a mess.

Tao loved when he got to wake up and look at himself in the mirror and see his boyfriend all over him. Recently, he had been missing Sehun a lot while he was working away. Tao was pretty sure that his friends were really starting to get annoyed with how much he was missing Sehun, when Sehun came home Tao practically ran through their apartment. He moved pressing a hard kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "You aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow" Tao breathed out against the other's lips. He'd jumped into his arms and Sehun was holding him up be his thighs. Tao let out a breathy laugh as he kissed his boyfriend again. "You came back early." 

"I heard you'd been missing me." Sehun teased a little, kissing Tao's jawline, holding him close. "I've been missing you. I'll tell my boss I can't go on anymore long business trips, or you'll have to get time off work and come with me. I need you with me." Sehun breathed out, Tao loved Sehun with the burning passion of a thousand suns and all the stars in between and it was a good feeling to know that Sehun felt the same about him, he always worried that he was a little bit too much. Although he would always tell his friends, that if Sehun didn't know how lucky he was to be the centre of Tao's love then it was his loss. 

"All the marks faded." Tao pouted, Sehun still kissing at his jaw, sucking on a spot. Tao made a soft noise, "I need new ones." He breathed out, hands gripping the other a little tighter. 

"You do, don't you." Sehun said against the other's jawline. Moving them through the apartment and laying him on the sofa, climbing over him. Kissing his jawline, hips rolling down against Tao's. Tao loved Sehun on top of him like this, loved lying back and having the Korean treat him, he whined at the small nibbles and then moaned at the bite on his neck. Sehun pressed a little harder against him. 

Tao breathed out a small moan as Sehun bit him hard, it was going to bruise and Tao couldn't wait to see how it would look after they were done. He moved his hands to the front of the others chest and pushed him back. "We need to be naked." Tao said quietly, "I can't believe I've not seen you naked for two weeks, I need it." Tao breathed out, watching as Sehun pulled his clothes off with not pomp or circus. He loved the way that the other looked, and he loved how the light danced across his muscles. Tao shifted to join the other in being naked, he pulled him in for a kiss. 

Sehun lay him down on his back again, their hips pressed together, Tao's legs were wrapped around Sehun's hips, cocks pressed together, both getting hard quickly, Sehun rolled his hips as he went back to kissing over Tao's neck and down to his collarbones. He bit down on Tao's collar bone and Tao moaned louder, he loved it, he loved Sehun doing this to him, showing the world who he belonged to. 

Sehun's hips kept rolling against Tao's cocks brushing together and causing a blissful friction. Sehun went down to bite more on the others chest. The Chinese man crying out as Sehun marked him all over his body. Sehun was a tease and Tao knew, he knew the other would mark all over, but he just wanted it to happen now. He wanted to feel the other all over him. Sehun moved their hips breaking apart and he moved kissing down the others chest, leaving a few random bites, and Tao swore that he could finish untouched if Sehun was biting him like this, marking him like this, making him his own. 

Sehun had moved further down, biting Tao's hip leaving a deep bite mark, hand coming up to stroke Tao, Tao whined a little when he felt Sehun move. "You know what to do." Tao didn't answer but instead took Sehun's cock in his hand, stroking him as Sehun was moving to bite down on Tao's inner thighs, marking them up, both of them moaning against each other. Tao finishing between them, still stroking Sehun, who was determined to bite all over Tao's thighs, some soft and others harder, leaving dark marks. 

Sehun finished with a moan, but he had enough control to keep his hips up. He moved to look at the other, kissing him gently. "TaoTao, I think it's safe to say that no one will think you aren't taken." 

Tao blushed a little, he knew it probably wasn't the most conventional thing, but god he loved the bite marks. He loved being bitten by Sehun. Sehun moved pulling the other to sit up with him. Giving Tao's shoulder a softer bite. "You're gonna look so good in the morning." 

When Tao woke up the next morning, he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend, who was literally sprawled out on his stomach, in a deep sleep. Tao decided to let him sleep getting up to walk over to the mirror, he took a small breath, hand tracing over his own body, looking at the bite marks. Sehun had really marked him up, his own cock responded to it, hardening. He couldn't help himself, hand moving to stroke himself as he watched his own hand tracing over his bruises. He couldn't help himself as he moaned a little, watching himself. 

He jumped a little when he felt another hand on him, leaning back easily against Sehun. "You really like how I've marked you, don't you baby?" Sehun purred, catching the top of Tao's ear between his teeth, giving it a soft tug before letting it go. He kissed behind the others ear as his hand sped up, "you look so sexy like this, mine, all mine." 

Tao's breath caught in his throat. "I'm yours." He breathed, peaking, cum hitting the mirror as well as his own stomach and Sehun's hand, Sehun's other arm coming around him to catch him as his knees gave out. Tao panted as he tried to get it together. Sehun gently kissing over him still, whispering soft praise. 

"You did so good." Sehun purred. Tao just nodded, looking at himself in the mirror. He really did love being bitten.


End file.
